Lucid Dreams
by NOMIFAIRY
Summary: It is Kagome's 17th birthday, and she has an interesting adventure in the woods.


This story was written for a good friend of mine for her birthday. I hope ya'll enjoy it!

For some reason, I cannot get to sleep. In just one hour, I will turn seventeen. I am so excited. Maybe that is the reason for my alertness. I close my eyes, but after a few moments they pop back open. I can see that Inuyasha has fallen asleep in his tree, so I think I will take a walk. I get up and tiptoe to the edge of the clearing. Once I get to the trees, I take off running. I love to run; it makes me feel alive.

Time passes while I run, and after almost an hour, I am tired. I slow down and turn around, planning to walk back to my friends. Instead, I immediately bump into something tall and hard. A tree? No, at second glance, this tall hard thing turns out to be a person. I look into the person's face and gasp. Not just anybody, but Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother!

"Miko, what are you doing out here alone?" he asks. I am too tired to think up a lie, so I say "I was out running. I can take care of myself, so I went alone." I stepped to the side, intending to walk around him, but he stepped into my path. I looked at his face in surprise and felt my breath catch in my throat. His hair glowed in the moonlight, his skin was pale and luminescent, and his eyes…his eyes caught mine and I couldn't look away.

It was as if I was under some spell. I reached out and stroked his cheek. He leaned forward slightly, giving me courage. I stepped close to him and lightly pressed my lips to his cheek. He grabbed my shoulders and for a moment I felt fear. Only a moment, though, for he crashed his lips to mine in a needy kiss.

His lips parted and his tongue darted out, lapping at my lips. I gasped, and he used that opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. _**Oh my gods**_, I thought. He tasted heavenly. I tried to place my arms on his shoulders, but I couldn't reach quite that high. He grabbed my waist and picked me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist. I never thought twice about it. He continued to kiss me as he lowered himself to the ground with me on top.

I moved my legs so that I was straddling him, and we broke apart for air. "Miko, are you sure you want to do this? The result would be-" I placed my finger on his lips to silence him. "Yes, I know what I am doing. I know that if this happens, I am your mate, and only death will be able to separate us." He growled low in his throat and his hands flashed in front of me. My clothes fell off of me as he sliced through them with his claws.

I blinked, and suddenly we were both naked. I shiver in the chill of the night, and he flips us over. He reached down and positioned himself before thrusting inside in one smooth stroke. I gasped in pain and arched my back. He grabbed me and held me close, whispering apologies in my ear for the hurt he caused me. I lay back down as the pain receded and a feeling of pleasure started to arise.

I touched his arm and nodded my head; a signal that he could continue. He pulled out and thrust in, causing me to moan. The sensations were overwhelming my body, and I had to do something. I pulled him down to me and captured his lips in a searing kiss. His body continued to move above mine, and a sudden erratic thrust made me realize that he was close to his finishing point. I growled low and pulled my hair out of the way, exposing my neck and bending my head. His teeth latched onto my neck at the joint where my neck met my shoulder, and I screamed as an orgasm ripped through my body.

He gave a few final thrusts then stilled. I could feel his seed pumping into me with every pulse of his flesh. After a couple of minutes, he pulled out and wrapped me in his arms. "I need you to do something for me." He said softly. "Yes?" I answered breathlessly. He put his mouth close to my ear. "I need you to Wake up Kagome…."

"Kagome…"

"Kagome…"

"Wake up Kagome!"

I open my eyes to Inuyasha shaking me and yelling at me. "Wah?" I said, confused by my sudden change of surroundings. Shippo ran over to me and hopped in my lap. "Wake up, Kagome! It is time to break camp and head out for the day!" I got up slowly and turned to wrap my sleeping bag into a roll. **That was a weird dream. **I thought. I packed up the rest of camp and started walking behind Inuyasha. Sango came up to me and gave me a puzzled look. "What is that mark on your neck, Kagome?" She whispered to me.

My hand flew to the spot where dream Sesshoumaru had bitten me. The spot felt sore, and I shrugged. "I guess I got bitten by a bug or something." I told her, shrugging my shoulders. When we stopped for the night, I went to take a bath in the hot springs nearby by myself. I lowered myself in the water and hissed in pain. My lower regions were sore, as was my neck. The things that had happened in my dream, my body was feeling now. I looked up at the stars and sighed. It **had **been all a dream, right?


End file.
